


Swan Prince

by VenomousVore



Series: Little Dancer Boy [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Attempted Sexual Assault, Ballet, Bottom Peter Parker, Dancer!Peter, M/M, Nicknames, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, don!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: When Tony takes his assistant to a ballet for her hard work, and can't help but notice the understudy for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isnt properly edited

Tony Stark was the most powerful man in the world, not only a dangerous mob boss, and beyond frightening weapons manufacturer but also the president’s mad dog per se.

Just because he handled dirty work, didn’t mean he had to get dirty. Quite the contrary, he could kill a man with the press of a button while sipping on scotch. The world belonged to him.

Cracking his neck and sipping on his scotch, Tony fluttered through his itinerary. Remembering he’d promised to take Pepper out to a ballet for selling one of their best sales in a long time. 

She’d practically brought down the man’s company as well. And he thought he was frightening. Pulling himself up from his chair, Tony checked his tie and cufflinks. Lint rolling his clothes in meticulous fashion before sending a quick text.

‘I’ll pick you up soon,’

\---

When the two arrived at the theatre, the world fell silent. People always stared, Tony had learned long ago not to laugh when he saw the frightened and quick movement of someone looking away. Yet time and time again he had to at least let his lips quirk.

“You think this will be a fun show?” Pepper teased, only for a rare genuine grin to form on his face.

“With this attention I hope-so,” Pepper turned toward him quickly, noticing his pause. She followed his gaze to the boy quickly coming in with a pale pink bag.

“Understudy let’s move it, the leads out. You’re in,” A man dressed in black called, Tony’s eyes darkening when the man gruffly pulled the boy by the shoulder.

“The lead?” The boy asked shakily before he was out of sight. 

“Someone seems to have caught your attention,” Pepper smirked, ushering him to their seats.

“He seemed afraid,” Tony murmured to her absently, the boy’s questioning tone echoing in his mind.

“They did call him understudy, crowds must frighten him. I’m sure he’ll do fine though,” Pepper returned, laying a comforting hand on his knee.

“The guy shoved him,” Tony grumbled, the boy’s profile burning his brain. Sharp jaw, honey brown hair, large rich doe eyes, and long lashes. _Innocence._

“I’m sure you’ll be taking care of that later,” The blonde added, she was right and Tony already knew a brilliant ballet instructor that could take the horrid man’s place. He didn’t think Natasha would mind someone new to teach, especially when trusted to be a leader.

“I think I’ll talk with…” The inventor flipped through the pamphlet until he found where at the very bottom it read.

_ Understudy….Peter Parker. _

“Peter first, make sure when the instructor pays his dues we haven’t skipped over any transactions,”

“Hm,” She agreed, smiling as the lights dimmed and the Swan Prince patted out onto the stage. Trying to hold back a laugh as Tony leaned forward, eyes shifting into rapt attention. She almost wasn’t sure if the man was even still breathing.

The businesswoman figured it was love at first sight. Watching the boy dance, she could see why.  The small light beside her then took her back, Tony was ordering a glazed and golden dipped rose.

Once the order had transpired, the Don’s attention went back to the twirling boy. His white suit frilled out with the shirt tails, the wings on his shirt sleeves covering his face as he ducked his head.

The boy’s movements were graceful as his curled toes dragged and leaped from the floor, the swan prince pulling the audience in with his twittering toes padding along the floor.

If Tony knew he would die soon, he’d certainly spend the rest of his life watching the boy’s movements and obsessing over the boy’s beautiful features. Broad shoulders, thin waist,  strong but lean thighs, and an exquisite bottom.

All wrapped up in what looked to be a silky white leotard with tights and a thin long sleeve with coattails and wings. Tony could feel his eyes water at the serenity of it all. The music tunneled and roared at the finally before cutting out completely, the boy ending in a bow.

The crowd cheered, but Tony stood. Pepper was already finding her own ride home, knowing the man would stay behind to deliver the rose himself. The theater began to clear out, Happy entering with the rose in hand before handing it to his boss.

Happy took Pepper home, leaving Tony to roll his shoulders back and stood tall. Heading to the back room, knocking before opening the door. Well, he did own the theatre, he could come and go as he pleased. What he saw next almost made him see red, the instructor from before towered over the boy.

“You’re still too big, I picked you up some diet pills. I expect you to use them, and these,” The man pulled out a pack of smokes, the boy looking weary almost trying to back away.

“Next show I don’t want to see the weakness you displayed, you’ve been taught better. Don’t let me see a failure like this again,”

“Yes Sir,” Peter whispered, catching the items that were so crudely shoved into his arms before the man stalked away. Taking the roses that had been piled onto what he assumed was Peter’s spot. The boy looked disheartened to see that, head lowering before he walked over to his pink bag, stuffing the objects in.

“Mr. Parker,” The man called, earning the boy’s attention. The shock evident on his face, Tony stepped forward. Standing just in front of the boy, who looked up at him with a mix of emotions.

“I brought this for you,” He smiled, placing it in the boy’s smaller hands, their skin touching revealing how soft those hands were compared to his own.

“Oh, um,” The boy blushed, eyes cast down giving him a better view of those long curved lashes, “Thank-thank you, sir,”

Peter knew what the man did, everyone did, yet the hungry but suave and appreciative look being cast on him didn’t immediately scare him. It felt good, no one's ever looked at his as if he were precious.  Yet the tremble in his skin also knew the man before him was dangerous, and way beyond that.  Eyeing the pills and smokes in the boy’s open bag, Tony frowned and took them out.

“You don’t need these Swan Prince,” The man murmured softly, now that he was closer he noticed maybe the boy was just a little bit too skinny in some points. His skin pale and features sunken in slightly.

The boy held to his chest protectively, the slightest of pale blush lit his face. Nodding, the boy watched as he threw them in the trash. Only for his instructor Skip Westcott to return, not noticing the billionaire’s presence more so than the rose in the boy’s hand.

“You kept one?” he sighed angrily, moving to take it.

“I do believe I ordered that for him during the show, only him,” Tony spoke up, stepping in front of the boy. Skip backed away as if he’d been struck, terrified of the man before him.

Turning back to the boy, he gave him his special card. “I’d love to see you dance again, I’ll pay handsomely swan prince. You just let me know when you’re available,” The boy gaped but nodded, the instructor sputtering confused and appalled behind them. The boy’s hand shook as he zipped up his bag and slid it over his shoulder.

“I-I will,” Peter smiled shyly, the smile trying to stay strong with the man’s confusion behind them. Tony hated the man for so easily making the boy feel worthless. Peter checked his watch, realizing he’d missed his bus and would need to walk home apologized.

“I’m sorry, I-I need to start heading home,” 

“Is someone picking you up?” The Don asked, wondering if he could stretch this time even longer.

“Oh no, I’m walking, and well it’s getting late,” Peter explained, because it was late, the show had ended at ten.

“Walking?” The man asked incredulously, this perfect piece of beauty didn’t deserve to walk home at night, where any no good thug could hurt or mark his angelic skin. The boy just nodded, looking almost shameful.

“I’ll take you home,” He insisted, earning another gasp from the instructor. 

“You don’t-”

“What kind of man would I be if I let such a beautiful thing walk home alone at this time of night?” 

Peter didn’t give an answer for a while, not knowing what to say other than, “I guess you can take me home,”

The mob boss smiled, leading the boy to the car by the small of his back. The dancer looked tired, especially when he got in the car and practically melted into the seat.

“Address?” Tony questioned, watching as Peter tapped it into the GPS before leaning back and looking out the window. Eyelids drooping every now and again, before the boy promptly fell asleep barely five minutes into the drive.

He couldn’t imagine the exhausted child walking home, the boy seemed vulnerable enough as is, he’d have been helpless if someone tried to rob or….Tony tried to push away thoughts of the boy hurt or worse.

He’d just met Mr. Parker, he shouldn’t already be so attached. Reminding himself he needed to watch the road and not how street lights danced over the boys face, Tony pressed on until he pulled up to a worn down apartment building.

Two men were sitting on the steps, smoking and looking at his car cheering. This was no place for such a sweet boy. Shaking the boy’s shoulder, Peter looked up confused. His head turning until he noticed his building, recognition making him sit up.

“Thanks for the ride,” The boy murmured, sluggishly undoing his seatbelt.

“Let me walk you in,” The man insisted, the boy too tired to argue as they stepped out nodded. 

At the sight of him, the two men booked it as fast as they could in opposite directions. Peter’s face scrunched lightly in confusion, trudging up the stairs and fishing through his bag for his keys. The billionaire had to make sure he didn’t fall when he teetered. The boy nearly put the key in upside down before he corrected himself and headed towards the staircase.

“There’s an elevator,” Tony hummed, but the boy shook his head. 

“The guy downstairs broke it. There’s no sign, but there’s pretty much just an empty shaft,” 

“Downstairs, as in the basement?” The boy nodded, Tony’s hands shook with the urge to pick up the boy and just run as far away from this hell hole as possible.

“How old are you?” He asked as they continued up the stairs.

“Seventeen,” Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes and holding his stomach when it rumbled.

“Is your family home?” Tony continued, wondering if the boy had food ready for a late dinner. The boy should never sleep hungry.

“I live alone,” Peter murmured, walking away from the steps until he found his door. Scratches and what Tony knew were bullet holes painting it, giving the building even worse character.

“I’m free Tuesday if you want. For the dance,” the boy continued absently as he unlocked the door. Tony didn’t see any other furniture than a bean bag, a TV tray set and a turned over laundry basket with a CD player perched on top.

The smile on his face was beyond forced, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll have an outfit ready for you if you don’t mind,”

The boy nodded, “Thank you for taking me home sir,”

“No problem Swan Prince,” the boy blushed at that.

“Goodnight, Mr. Stark,”

“Goodnight my Swan Prince,” The second the door shut Tony called his security and bought the boy some furniture. He’d have to find a nicer apartment for the boy as well, it was too early to ask the boy to move in. He barely even knew him.

\---

When Peter woke the next morning and began making breakfast, really it was just toast and he never ate more than the crust. There was a knock on the door.

Weary the dancer checked through one of the bullet holes to see who it was, nearly falling over when he realized it was Happy Hogan. Tony Stark’s right-hand man, the man stared down at him with a questioning look before going blank.

“The boss sent me over to deliver your new things, and inform you armed guards will be watching over you,” The man explained, ushering the other men holding furniture and boxes in while another set of men began taking his preexisting furniture out.

“Armed guards?” Happy only nodded, handing him a box that’d been tucked under his arm.

“It’s your outfit for your dance, shoes included,” the boy nodded, staying to the side as Happy instructed the men on where to put his things. His small bedroom got a new bed, large enough to nearly take over, with a new desk. Organizers were drilled into the closet, and his kitchen seemed to be stocked with utensils and commodities before he could even blink.

“Mr. Stark would like to talk to you later about a new apartment, one more suited to your needs. I wouldn’t get too comfy though it seems he’d be happier with you staying with him.”

Without giving him a chance to answer the man left the boy alone in his living room, an armed guard stationed just outside his door, and a white box tucked neatly against his chest.

“I don’t understand,” falling from the tip of his tongue, stomach churning as it always did before he ran to throw up his breakfast as he always did.

He wasn’t beautiful, how could Mr. Stark of all people think so?

—-

Peter wandered the city, knowing his guard was just behind him as he took photos for his side job. He watched the other kids come home from school. He’d graduated early, knowing he needed to work to support himself and couldn’t waste time.

Mailing in his photos later that day, the ballerina decided it was time to open up the white box that sat on his new desk. The outfit wasn’t something normally male ballerinas would wear. He’d certainly never had to wear a tutu or pointed shoes, even though he’d always wanted to. The shape always intrigued him, not to mention the laces that tied up his legs.

It seemed comforting to him in a way he didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter any more than the color of the tights and shirt provided.  The same pale pink as his bag. Tuesday would be an interesting day, at least he had some time getting used to pointed shoes.

\---

When Tuesday came around Peter had new cuts on his arms that were quickly covered by the tops see-through sleeves and hadn’t eaten in two days. Skip had always been right, he was still too big.

When the outfit was fully on, he could have sworn he still looked fat. Hopefully Tony didn’t mind, he’d wanted to look nice for the man.  Once he was ready, Peter stepped out into the hall and looked up at his guard whose name he had yet to learn.

“Are you the one who's driving me?” Peter asked, the tall blonde with piercing blue eyes. The man nodded, head tilting to follow. Apparently, none of his bodyguards were supposed to talk with him unless they believed his safety was compromised.

Peter followed, used to the man’s large hands guiding him closer when someone who he determined a threat shuffled through the hall or stared. Sliding into the black Mercedes back seat per protocol, the man who Peter had secretly referred to as the dorito man waited until he was buckled in before even starting the car.

The man’s brow furrowed when he looked back at him through the rearview mirror, actually speaking up for once, “You seem pale, I could contact the Don and let him know you’re not feeling well.”

“Just a little nervous is all,” Peter brushed off, the man still didn’t seem pleased but didn’t press.

When they arrived, Tony and Happy were waiting out front perched against his Audi. The Don was dressed in a light gray suit, amber sunglasses with a large and pleased smile. He stepped forward, opening the boy’s door and helped him out with a hand.

“You look beautiful Swan Prince,” The man hummed, taking in the boy’s attire. The white tutu making his smile broaden. Peter blushed and ducked his head, the movement catching a glimpse of something. It was an orange road barrier. The street had been blocked off, Tony had blocked off the whole street for him.

The billionaire led the boy inside, carefully guiding the boy’s head away from any cameras. 

“Thank you for performing for me,” Tony hummed, “Maybe next week you’ll go to dinner with me?” As flattered as the boy was, food was not his friend.

“I’ll-I’ll have to think about it,” Peter murmured. Already looking ashamed, before adding, “Maybe something else,”

Tony frowned at that, remembering how skinny the boy was last time. Yet even more so than before now, and now the boy avoided the topic of dinner. The boy’s instructor had also been urging the boy to slim down, Tony just knew something in the boy’s head had gone wrong.

The boy had wandered onto the stage while the inventor stressed, waiting for the man to take a seat and for the spotlight and music to begin.  And when he did and the lights came on, he danced to his heart's content. Captivating the man as he did before, even when his twirling only worsened the black dots in his vision.

He danced for two hours, all the way until it was time for him to bow. Doing so proved to be too much because when he stood back up he fell back unconscious. The Don, who had been leaning over to reach for his flowers, jumped at the sound.

Rushing onto the stage to his fallen angel, the boy didn’t stir as he climbed up and lifted the boy into his arms. Yelling for his security to bring their paramedics.

The boy’s skin was flushed and pale, features sunken, so incredibly light. 

“Oh little prince, you should have never been left to fend for yourself,” He murmured, watching carefully as the medics rushed in and quickly took the boy away. 

\---

Peter woke in a bed that was not his own, well that he thought wasn’t. He still wasn’t quite used to his soft mattress. Something was in his arm, when he managed to open his eyes he could tell it was an IV.

“Good morning little swan,” greeted him into full wakefulness. The boy jumped up, Tony quickly moving to help settle him down.

“The show, oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin-”

“Peter you haven’t done anything wrong,” Peter didn’t seem convinced so Tony continued, “I’m not happy about the cuts on your arms, or that you’ve been trusted by the law to be on your own and didn’t come forward when I know you’re aware you have anorexia.”

The boy looked down at that, he did know but couldn’t bring himself to try and fix it. The Don lifted the ballerina’s chin, “I’d like you to come live with me, or at least allow me to set you up with a brand new apartment with an AI to help make sure you’re taking care of yourself,” Tears littered the boy’s face, never once imagining someone could possibly ever care for him again. The man leaned forward, sweeping away the younger man’s tears.

Happy entered looking conflicted, “‘Don, your presence is needed. Some local gang tried breaking into one of our ports,”  The Don didn’t look pleased but nodded, standing and kissing the boy’s head. 

“Why don’t you think it over? I’ll be back as soon as I can,” 

Peter nodded, voice lost. How had he forgotten how dangerous the man was? Maybe it was because he treated him as if he were something to be cherished. And referred to him as _ his. _

It should scare him, but it didn’t. The boy sighed, trying to weigh his options. If he moved in with Tony and things didn’t work out, he’d be stranded. It’d be the same if he let the man buy him an apartment. Mr. Stark also hadn’t asked anything of him, had graciously put ten grand in his bank account for a single show. Which he’d neglected to argue about because really he’d passed out at the end. He didn’t deserve the cash.

Realizing he likely hadn’t even been fully conscious when seeing the price the first time, Tony probably just believed it was normal. At least for him. The teen yawned, deciding to sleep away his troubles. Mr. Stark would likely be late anyway, he didn’t want to know why.

\---

“Breakfast?” Tony called from beside him, Peter pulled his shoulders back so they cracked and eyed the french toast and fluffy eggs.

Peter accepted the plate wearily, “I won’t eat much,” The boy admitted. 

“I figured, but you need to eat something,” Tony returned, handing the syrup over so the boy could lather the perfectly sliced pieces to his heart's content. Turns out Peter didn’t so much as lather it as he did drown it to the point where it made him a little sick.  The Swan Prince ate only about a third of eggs and about five little pieces of bread. It was a good start.

“I might throw up later,” Peter added, knowing his stomach might act up because that had been the only real food he’d eaten in days.

“As long as you don’t force it up, that’s okay,” Tony smiled, taking the plate and having Happy come in and take it away, “You sleep on my offer?”

The teen nodded, “I have some concerns,” the statement made the billionaire’s smile falter causing the boy to look away.

“That is?”

“Well, not-not that I’m not interested in you. It’s just-”

“I plan on courting you Swan Prince, but if it doesn’t work out. I’ll pay off your apartment and you can live in peace,” It only eased some of the boy’s tension.

“You’re dangerous,” Peter murmured, hiding his face.

“Most people are,” Tony countered and lifted the boy’s chin.

“You won’t stop, will you?”

The man shook his head grimly, “I’m sorry sweetheart, there are some things that need doing that the people can’t always stand behind,”

“Are you sure you want me?” The boy asked as a final question, heart thumping in anticipation. 

“Surer than I’ve ever been in my life,” The boy’s cheeks grew warm.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to stay with you,” 

“I have a few apartments in mind, much more fit for a Prince than your apartment now,” The man cooed, taking out his tablet and placing it in the boy’s arms, “They say to leave the best for last, but I don’t believe in that. This one’s the entire top story of an eighteen story building, glass windows all around except on the left side.”

“Large rainfall shower with a separate tub, not to mention an indoor jacuzzi. Your bedroom has a walk-in closet, room for all the pretty tights I’d love to see you in. There are two living rooms, one I’d very much like to turn into a dance studio,” Peter flipped through the photos in awe, the large kitchen coming into view making his stomach churn.

“I’m allowed on the roof?” The boy asked, not meaning to frighten the Don with his question but he could tell it had spooked him.

Mr. Stark’s voice was tight when he answered, “Yes, your own private rooftop,”

“You said this one is the best?”

“I did,” Tony smiled tightly, “Only the best for you,”

The boy nodded, “I like this one,”

“Your wish is my command Swan Prince,” In a moment of bravery the young man leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the Don’s cheek before looking away.

“You’re just too kind,” The man smirked, fighting the urge to touch his cheek where the feeling of sweet lips remained.

“You’re the one who’s doing all this for me, all I’ve done is dance,” The boy replied with a snark of his own. The Don was helpless not to laugh, this boy would be his end.

\---

Tony watched as the boy raced around the empty apartment, fingers trailing the walls where they would hang mirrors so he could see himself dance. 

“So what’s with you buying me all the colorful tights? Male dancers don’t wear stuff like that,” The boy asked, making his way to the staircase so he could go open the windowed hatch.

“You still wore it,” Tony teased, following the boy up while sticking as close to the boy as possible. Temples throbbing in worry, the boy’s scarred wrist scratching the inside of his skull.

“You’re not a man one says no to,” the teen looked up at him, before falling in love with the skyline before him. He’d rushed so quickly to the edge Tony felt his heart leap from his chest in an attempt to keep up.

Peter didn’t seem to notice, giggling excitedly to the point he was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

“This is so cool! I can see your building, and-” The boy rushed to the other side of the roof, leaning over the rail to the point Tony gripped the boy’s hood on his jacket to ease his worry.

“My old school-I graduated early. When my aunt and uncle were alive we lived, hmm, there!” The boy pointed to a tiny building in the distance.

“Let’s not lean so far Swan Prince, as much as I wish you could fly you can’t,” Tony urged, pulling him back to his feet.

“Sorry, I’m just excited,” The boy blushed, bashful. 

“I’m glad you are sweetheart,” His arm slid around the boy’s shoulders and held him to his chest. Peter took the opportunity to press his face against the man’s heart, eyes tearing up in disbelief.

“Thank you,”

\---

When Peter woke the next morning in his far too bright room, the city looked back at him. 

“Good Morning Mr. Parker,” A voice called from above nearly sending him off the side of the bed if it wasn’t so big.

“Hello?”

“Hello Peter, I’m your artificial intelligence system. Courtesy of Mr. Stark, I’m here to make sure you’re well taken care of. Now that you’re awake would you like to go back to sleep, or shall I tell the construction crew they can begin?”

“Construction crew?” Peter called, voice still hoarse with sleep and confusion.

“Yes, they’re adding a foot of glass around your rooftop,” The womanly voice explained.

“Oh, I mean yes. They can put it in now,”

“I do believe it’s time for breakfast,” The AI called, already sensing her young master’s increase in heartbeat. “Might I suggest some oatmeal with some fruit?”   The boy nodded, throat dry in discomfort as he padded into the kitchen. Jumping when the cabinet opened on its own accord, a drawer lined with oatmeal packets rolling out.

“Not to worry Mr. Parker, that’s just me,” The AI reassured.

“It’s totally not like I’ve been watching Buzzfeed Unsolved all week,” the boy replied, calming slightly knowing that his new place wasn’t haunted. Something in him could almost believe his old place was. Maybe it had just been his mind playing tricks on him, it tended to do that. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate, coffee or tea?” 

“Tea please,” the stove began to heat up the kettle on the electric stove, with another two cabinets opening to reveal mugs and teacups, while the other had bowls, pans, and plates.

Peter took out his bowl and teacup before shutting the drawers, fluttering through the oatmeal flavors until he found the maple and shut the drawer, the tea one below gently pushing out to reveal the abundance of flavors.

“Violet herbal tea?” The boy questioned, noticing the photo of the purple drink. It wouldn’t hurt to try it.

Using the kettle to pour in his glass and dipping the baggie in, carefully treading the marble floor so he wouldn’t spill it. He set it on the tall eight seater table just as one of the construction men came in with his blonde bodyguard.

He hadn’t been sure if he’d still need it with the location change, but he was Tony Stark. He had enemies, therefore was he ever really safe anymore? Taking a sip of the tea before working himself up further, his shoulders slumped at the taste.

The whistling kettle bringing him back up to make his oatmeal. The noise spooked the soldier, who stood closer to the table as he watched the men coming in and heading up the steps with pans of glass in hand.

“Why don’t I know your name?” Peter asked, realizing this man may very well save his life someday, it’d be wrong not to know it.

“Steve,” The blonde answered like a true soldier, eyes continuing to trail the men defensively.

“Oh,” Peter hummed, “Do you want anything to drink, eat?” The boy asked, feeling the need to accommodate the man. The dancer knew the man wanted to say no.

“A water if you don’t mind,” The boy nodded, losing his breath as he opened the fridge to see its contents. Luckily one of the drawers were filled with some water bottles, a brand he’d never seen but was no doubt expensive.

The blonde took it with a nod of thanks, Peter awkwardly taking his seat with his oatmeal and tea.  Staring at the bowl for the next minute, whether it be because he wanted to eat it or he was just making excuses in letting it cool down.  The AI noticed.

“Would you prefer something else then?” She asked, causing Steve to look towards him. Peter knew the man had been told of his little problem. 

The AI couldn’t exactly make him eat by threatening to tell on him, but Steve could sit there and wait truly.  He didn’t say anything, just turned to keep an eye on both him and the crew. Not killing him with a piercing state which would have made his first bite even harder. Taking a very hesitant small bite, the soldier seemed pleased and fully turned away.

“Is your job boring?” Peter couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s safe when it is,” was the answer he was given. 

“Are you ever scared?” Peter continued, taking another bite needing to know if he wasn’t alone.

“This is my first time watching over someone so young, so yes. Luckily you aren’t exactly known, not to his enemies at least,”

“Not to anyone,” Peter said without a second thought, the look he received, in turn, was sympathetic.

“We’re done,” one of the crewmen informed, not sparing a glance at the boy as they fearfully looked up at Steve.

“Good, as in the contract you are to never speak of this apartment and its occupant ever again. Thank you for your service,”

The men rushed out, Steve moving in front of him when one of the workers gaze lingered a little too long when it shouldn’t have met the boy at all.

“I’ll be outside if you need me,” The man assured once he deemed the boy was indeed safe on his own. Peter didn’t want him to leave, feeling helplessly small in such a huge apartment.

“Could you stay?” Peter questioned, wringing his hands together nervously.

“Yes, I can,” The man affirmed, motioning to the seat which Peter quickly nodded to. The soldier took a seat, looking around in awe at his surroundings.

“You sure you're not hungry?” Peter couldn’t help but ask again.

“I had breakfast, but thank you,”

“Anytime, it’s not like I’m going to eat all this food,” Peter smiled grimly, gently pushing his cooling oatmeal with his spoon while Steve sipped his water.

“I’m not sure that's something to joke about,” Steve added yet his slight smile showed he appreciated the gesture.

“When will I see Tony again?” The boy whispered, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sure he’ll be in touch soon, he wouldn’t have done all this if you weren’t important,”  Steve had been right because suddenly there was a knock at the door, the soldier quickly went to answer.

“Steve? Aren’t you supposed to be outside?” Tony grumbled, shocked at the man being inside.

“He asked me in,” Steve shot back, he’d never been afraid of Tony and easily bit.

“Tony?” A soft voice questioned from behind the pair, Peter smiled causing the two men to calm. 

“Morning Swan Prince,” Tony smiled warmly, stepping past the soldier and Steve resumed his station outside.

“I was just asking when I’d see you again,” The boy smiled, moving closer to the older man.

“Well, I’m here now Swan prince,” Tony cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy’s head.

“Is everything okay?” Peter questioned, remembering why Tony had departed so quickly in the first place.

“Yeah, some petty criminals wanted to seem tough and try messing with my business. But they didn’t get very far, couldn’t even get passed my tech,”

The boy faltered, “What’d you do to them?”

“Just scared them, let them know not to mess with my things,” The Don assured, one hand landing snugly on the young dancers hip. The boy leaned in without a second thought, their chest touching.

“You promise?” 

“I’d never lie to you Swan Prince,” the billionaire returned, freehand gaining courage to wind around the teen’s back and rest on one of the bony notches on his spine. He hoped over time he wouldn’t always be as unhealthily bony as he was now, his stature called for lean but it didn’t call for a malnourished skeleton.

The boy smiled softly, his cheekbones tinged the same pink as the cute little number he’d seen the boy in the other day. The heavenly sight diminished when the ballerina leaned in and gently tucked himself beneath his chin in a soft embrace. 

“You know tomorrow, another crew is going to come and make up your studio. Now you won’t have to go so far to practice,”

Peter looked up at him then, “Skip can’t come here,” that once solaced face looked creased with worry. Then again he knew his face crumpled with distaste at the thought.

“No, he’s not. An old friend of mine, she’s an amazing dancer. Natasha Romanoff, she’ll teach you. I already called,”

“Thank you,” The boy hummed, reclaiming his spot under his chin. The warmth pulling him in and letting him know this is exactly where he belonged. The Don pressed his cheek to the boy’s ruffled still sleep-matted hair, his cheap shampoo nearly making him twitch.

Something finer would much better suit the boy than the fake spice, maybe he could buy him the ones infused with gold, Oribe or Pureology. Maybe he could find something soft and velvety, something vanilla or floral scented.

“What do you want to do today? I could take you to the beach, the boardwalk, out of state, I’ll take you out of the country-”

“Can we watch a movie?” Tony was a little surprised at that, in his experience when someone is offered something grand they’d pick just that. 

“Yeah we can go to the movies,” Tony hummed, reaching into his pocket to check what was in theatres.

“Oh, I thought we could stay here. Everything here is not really broken in yet, and-”

“We can do that,” With those few words, he could see the boy’s face light up as if it were a miracle.  Tony took the lead in leading them to the long curved white couch that faced an equally curved flat screen.

“So Swan Prince, what do you want to watch?” He asked, reclining in the fabric while Peter boldly maneuvered himself to be entailed in the older man’s side. A leg was thrown over the top of the man’s slacks, before cushioning his head on the man’s chest with an arm accompanying it. Right over his heart.

“Can we watch Mr. Right?” The boy asked as it was the first thing that came to mind.

“I haven’t seen that one yet,” Tony hummed, really because he’d never heard of it. The AI chirped, turning on the TV before starting the movie. Peter watched contently, nearly purring when the Don slid an arm around his shoulder before his fingers brushed into his hair.

He really should have been focused on the movie, Tony knew that, but the feel of a warm and small body tucked against his own was worth more of his attention than a hitman romcom.

When the boy laughed he could feel the vibrations against his skin, causing his heart to leap in absolute joy. The sound music to his ears, something that made him want to smile himself which he did against the boy’s hair.

He could get used to this, in fact, he intended to. Life before the Swan Prince was just working, living with the Swan Prince was something else entirely. As the movie ended the boy seemed intent on burying his face in his collar-bone, almost as if it were a second home.

“Do you have to go now?” The question was soft, but a sadness trickled in his tone.

“As far as I know, no. You want to put something else on?” The Don asked, praying to things he didn’t believe something didn’t come up.

“If you want, but I also have a few dances I had been working on before the last performance. That is if-“

“I’d like nothing more than to see you dance,” The boy nodded, detangling their limbs leaving the billionaire cold in a way he didn’t understand.

“I’ll get dressed, did you have any-“ the boy trailed off, cheeks heating.

“It’s hard to choose when you look good in everything, why don’t you show me what real ballerinas wear since your so insistent I’m dressing you wrong,” Tony teased, regretting it when a small look of uncertainty crossed over the boy’s features.

“It’s-”

“I know sweetheart, just teasing. Go on,” he encouraged, the little prince hastily nodded and ran off. 

\---

The teen stared at himself in the mirror, leg’s tightly encased in black tights. A white tank, snugly hugging him as his black canvas shoes held to his feet. Something in his sick head screamed it wasn’t enough, he could look better.

“He’s waiting,” the AI called from above, not addressing what she knew the boy was thinking but also making sure to take his mind off it. This sent the boy out of the room, gently peaking into the first living room where the Don resided. Knocking on the wall lightly, the older man turned to face him with a smile. He couldn’t see the boy’s outfit, the wall blocking it but he’d see him soon.

“Did you want me to dance here, or in the other room?” Peter asked shyly, not wanting to have to move the furniture or bump into anything, but the other room didn’t have any seats.

Tony scanned the room before standing, “Let’s go to your studio, then you can show me how to set it up for tomorrow,” The Don rounded the corner, eyes trailing the smaller males figure.

“You look absolutely exquisite,” He called out, causing the Swan to duck his head. 

“Thank you,”

“No need to thank me for pointing out the obvious love,” As much as those words should have comforted the child, he couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that echoed in his head.

“Obvious?” He couldn’t help but ask, turning to look up at the older man. Stopping at the sight of the boy’s glare, one that screamed a sudden distrust; almost trying to call him out as if he’d been lying.

Tony carefully pulled the boy closer by his waist, “As I said before, I’d never lie to you. Especially when it comes to how beautiful you are,” His large hand held the boy’s cheek before their lips met in their first true kiss.

His thumb wiped away the lone tear that had fallen from the boy’s cheek as Peter took in what he’d said. The teen wrapped his arms around his neck, inexperienced lips trying just as hard to keep up with the loving passion being presented to him before the older man pulled them apart.

Their foreheads touched, and the boy’s breath hitched in an attempt to calm himself. “C’mon, I owe you a better dance than last time,” He quickly corrected, face flushed in awe from their first true kiss. 

The Don’s calloused and somehow soft hands held the smaller hand as he was led into the empty room. Peter gently found a good place for the man to stand while he made his way to the middle of the room. 

“Any music suggestions?” The boy asked, stretching his muscles as Tony called to the ceiling.

“Fur Elise?” Tony called out, really it being the first thing that came to mind. The boy smiled, nodding before taking in a breath and beginning.

\---

Peter looked up from his ending bow, sweat lightly sticking to his skin. The sound of hard clapping met his ears, lips twitching into a relieved smile. He couldn’t help but stop himself for running and jumping into the man’s strong arms.

“Stunning, you’re absolutely breathtaking Swan Prince,” The Don murmured into warm hair. 

\---

The next day it was the same man who’d been eyeing him up who’d installed the glass, came to put up the stretching bars, railings, and mirrors. Steve luckily came in and watched, making sure to leave the younger man out of sight while he worked.

Peter knew to stay away but couldn’t help but peak in at his studio. Steve didn’t say anything about it, his gaze simply hardening as he watched the man. The teen was almost sure Steve was psyching himself up to pounce if need be though.

The young dancer smiled brightly at the new change, jumping up and down in excitement. Looking at Steve brightly, “Steve can we go get spray paint and stencils?” He asked suddenly.

“Yeah, we’ll have to wait for him to finish up,” Steve returned. Head mapping out the closest craft stores, his wallet strapped tightly to his hip luckily holding the credit card meant for the boy.

The man who continued to use his drill, turned back, “I’ll be done in a minute sweetheart,” his gaze didn’t even turn to Steve which had been quite the mistake. 

“Get it done, no addressing the kid,” Peter had never heard the man sound so defensive. The man rolled his eyes but kept working, before finishing up. Steve then led the man out, who continued to look back at the young boy who was enamored with his studio.

Peter was already planning out where on the bottom of the mirrors he’d spraypaint his name, maybe Tony’s too. He’d need Tony’s signature to make the stencil, but he was sure the man wouldn’t mind.

The plain white walls all over the apartment also left him feeling empty, maybe they could get some paint too. He wasn’t the most artistic person in the world, but he was decent. He could always paint over it too.

Peter scurried to his room to slide on his very worn sneakers, Tony had wanted to take him shopping soon so maybe he’d be able to upgrade. Not that he really minded, but the thinning material left his feet cold and offered no protection from puddles or rain.

“Ready?” Steve asked, sending out a text to Tony that he was taking the boy out. 

“Yeah,” Peter hummed, walking beside the tall dorito man. When they reached the car, the teen reached for the passenger's side handle only for Steve to frown.

“Sorry Peter, backseat,” Peter sighed but nodded, hopping in behind the man instead.

\---

Peter couldn’t help but notice Steve’s eyes trailing the art selection, “Do you like drawing?” he couldn’t help but ask as he put another poster board in the cart. 

“Haven’t had much time to get back into it, but I love art,” Steve admitted, only for the teen to grab some sketchbooks and throw them in the cart.

“You should help me paint the apartment,” the boy hummed, dragging the cart only for Steve to take it and follow as Peter perused the different brands of clay before moving on.

“What were you thinking?” 

“I don’t know yet,” The boy admitted, this whole trip had been on a whim anyway. 

\---

When Tony heard his little Swan Prince went to the craft store, his curiosity peaked. Sadly he couldn’t be there to figure out why because the man bound before him crying for his life prevented it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. I’ll give the money back,” The man pleaded, the Don moving forward to place his foot on the mewling man’s throat. Sliding his gun from his pocket he blew the man’s brains out. 

His people had already found where the man had hidden it. There was no reason to let the man go, people don’t change even if they’d like to believe so. At least after he’s cleaned up, he could go see his prince.

\---

Steve painted along the TV’s wall, long strokes outlining a beautiful Swan. Peter watched him from the floor as he wrote out on the poster boards his stencils.

“It’s so pretty Steve,” the boy hummed, admiring the long neck that peaked above the TV. The wings panned out, it’s pose regal. Little by little, the boy could almost feel himself truly becoming the Swan Prince he was being made out to be.

\---

Tony knew it was likely too late for him to visit his little Swan, but he couldn’t bring himself to not at least check in. When he arrived, Steve opened the door with paint marking his hand.

“Inside again,” Tony quirked, looking up at the blond.

“We were painting, plus I think being alone is scaring him,” Steve admitted, the second part quieter.

“Has he been eating?” Tony asked, he’d ask the AI but since Steve had whispered it meant Peter was either asleep or still around.

“I made him some fried rice, he’s in the studio decorating,” Steve moved out of the way to let Tony in. The Don looked out into the kitchen, seeing the second stove’s clean yet still reminiscent scuff marks. He couldn’t help but think of when in a Japanese restaurant and they’d scrape the food right off. Then again that’s exactly what Steve did.

Peaking into the studio the man smiled, watching as the boy looked around the room where he’d just sprayed ‘Swan Prince’ in baby pink cursive letters. 

“You know you should be in bed,” The boy spun quickly, just as gracefully as he did when dancing to look at him.

“Tony!” The boy called happily, jumping into his arms with their lips crashing all at once. Fingers digging into the boy's tresses, Tony couldn’t help but lean the boy further back as they kissed. Peter laughed through it, the two stopping to breathe. Tony easily saw how tired the boy was as they looked between one another, breaths mingling.

“You smell like paint,” Tony chuckled, pressing another kiss to the younger man’s lips. The boy pressed his face into his lapel, a faint smelling of what appeared to rust clinging to him beneath his cologne.

Peter didn’t know where the courage came from, but it was there in his words, “Wanna take a shower?”

The shock on the Don’s face nearly made Peter take it back, it was a little early in their relationship but he trusted him.

“Anything you want my prince,”

\---

The teen’s fingers gently traced the older man’s chest, while Tony continued to check and make sure the water was warm but not hot enough to burn the boy’s skin. He tried not to look down at the bare body so desperately close to his own.

They were showering, he wouldn’t push until Peter was ready. Luckily he had some lube in his jacket if he really needed. 

Peter followed him under the spray before his gentle hands fell to his abs in silent awe. The teen’s hair slowly but surely flattened among his head, begging for his hands to comb through.

So he did, using the lovely golden shampoo with some honey hibiscus shampoo for some added aroma. His little Swan purred, hands blindly reaching out for a luffa to help wash him too.

The Don smiled as the boy rubbed his skin with the material, suds smelling of something far more floral than his usual spice. His cologne would cover it up later anyway, especially as the boy continued to force himself closer into his arms.

“Why’d you stay up so late sweetheart?” Tony murmured, hands moving to massage the boy’s shoulders before rubbing his shoulder blades. The teen curled under his chin, noticing the older man poking into his hip but then again he was poking against the man’s thigh.

“I didn’t know if you were gonna visit or not, but then got distracted decorating,” The little Swan mouthed against the Don’s throat.

“You got Steve to help you too?” Tony murmured with more of an insecurity than he’d normally let out.

“He’s good at art,” Peter returned, moving to shampoo the older man’s hair.

“It’s alright, I got it,” Tony assured, knowing the boy wouldn’t be able to fully reach anyway. The boy yawned, tilting his head down to keep the soapy water out. This urged the inventor to hurry up and condition the boy’s hair.

As he rubbed the boy’s scalp his smaller hands fell to his hips, thumbs gently tracing the start of his V-line. Not that shower sex didn’t sound absolutely amazing, but for the first time, he’d prefer to lay his prince out on a nice bed.

“Once you’re all dry Swan Prince, we can do whatever you want,” The Don whispered into the smaller man’s ear only to receive a shivering nod. Peter gently washed his face while the conditioner settled.

“You’re gonna stay the night?” The boy asked unsurely, rinsing his face off before letting Tony’s strong hands force the suds out of his hair.

“As long as you’ll have me,” Peter smiled at that, nodding enthusiastically before forcing their lips together. Tony carefully reached behind him to turn the water off and gently lead the boy out.

Grabbing the fluffiest towel available he wrapped it tightly around the boy’s smaller frame. Grabbing a second towel, Tony gently rubbed the boy’s hair dry before patting down his wet legs before wrapping the towel around his own waist.

Moving to the cabinet, Tony pulled out the baby oil to rub down the boy’s skin. Peter hummed at the feeling, as Tony’s rough fingers pushed in on the souls of his feet before working the muscle up his legs.

The smaller man suddenly becoming shy and covering his privates with cupped hands, the towel hanging off his shoulders. He didn’t press as he smothered the kid’s thighs and jumped to his hips, danced over his ribs and massaged his shoulders. His actions lulling the boy into his arms.

Peter wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, watching as Tony’s hands glided down from his shoulders to his forearms. The teen gently stretched his legs out and wrapped them around the older man’s waist, nearly knocking the towel off.

The Don carefully picked the boy up and carried him back into the bedroom, removing their towels and dropping them in the laundry basket and gently laying the dancer down in the middle of the bed.

Peter connecting their lips, strong dancers legs pulling the older man on top of him. Tony’s hand bracketed the boy’s head, tongue gently dipping against the younger man’s lips before pulling away.

“You sure you’re ready for this Swan Prince?”

“Yeah,” the boy whispered, eyes gently lowered in lust. Tony grabbing the spare lube he’d pulled from his pocket earlier, he gently pushed the boy’s legs up against his chest. Peter instinctually grabbing on to hold them up.

“You’re such a pretty boy,” Tony murmured, noticing the boy’s cock twitch at the comment. Gently coating his hands in some lube, thumb gently massaging the boy’s pink puckered hole before using a lubed finger and pressing in.

“You like when I call you pretty, my sweet little prince?” Tony asked, another finger gently following the first causing Peter’s back to arch and a soft breathy moan to escape his lips.

“Mhmm,” the boy affirmed, a whine escaping when Tony’s diligent fingers found the boy’s prostate and pushed. Leaning down, Tony’s tongue lapped at the hollow of the boy’s throat where he’d already begun to sweat.

Teeth moving to pull at the skin, Peter hissing at the sting but moaning at the pressure of Tony’s quick fingers moving in and out in quick succession. The youngers chest jumped at his breaths, bitten off moans escaping.  The dancer pushed his feet over the Don’s shoulders, causing him to clench around Tony’s fingers. 

“This your first time my little prince?” Tony asked, slipping in another finger only for a moanful scream to escape his throat. The boy nodded furiously, tears gently falling down the sides of his face as his hips tried desperately to work themselves back onto the man’s fingers. Tony nosed the tears away, his wet fingers moving to help slick his cock up causing the boy to whine at the loss.

“It’s gonna burn a bit, my prince,” the information Peter realistically already knew but the way his hands fell to hold himself open easily expressed that it was okay.

“You’re my good Prince, aren’t you?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, earning severely fervent nods.

“Yes, your good prince,” the teen whined, moaning as the older man’s cock rubbed against his ass before the tip breached him.

“Yeah, you’re my good prince,” Tony assured, gently pushing in before he reached the hilt.

“Big,” The boy gasped, causing the older man to smirk. Kisses gently peppering the boy’s temples before clamping down with his teeth on the boy’s throat. The pressure in both their abdomens burning.

“You need help, or are you just going to cum on my cock sweetheart?” As much as he’d love to grip the boy’s little cock and jerk him, but his ego would have a field day if the boy simply came on his cock alone.

“Your cock, I want your cock,” Peter pleaded, body jumping at each thrust. Eyes rolling back when Tony found his sweet spot and set out with an almost brutal pace. Fingers digging into the younger boy’s slim hips in absolute ecstasy. 

“You got it, Swan Prince, you’re gonna get something better in a second I promise,” Jerking further into the boy’s tight heat the boy screamed, cock spurting against the older man’s chest and his own.

Oversensitive moans and twitches accompanying the scream as Tony’s more experienced body kept going in search of his own orgasm. When he came Peter shivered at the warmth spreading within him, desperately and tiredly reaching up to pull the Don on top of him.

“I’m here, you did so good my prince. So good,” The man praised, loving the blush that fell from the boy’s cheek to his chest. Pulling out and watching the liquid falling from the boy’s hole, Tony gently assured, “Go to sleep, I’ll clean up,”

“Don’t go,” The boy murmured.

“I’m not baby, I’m just going to clean us up,” Tony pulled himself off of the sweating body before wiping himself up in the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth to scrape the cum off the boy’s chest and thighs.

Lifting the boy up into his arms and sliding the dirty sheet out from under the boy, Tony carefully set him back down and wrapped him up in a new satin sheet before hopping into bed himself and tucking him close.  The two were sleeping in minutes.

\---

The teen opened tired eyes, body aching in places he wasn’t entirely used to. He could see the tan of the older man’s throat as he buried closer. The broad toned skin solid against him, grounding.

His heartbeat was soft with slumber, the rhythm not always on beat but close enough to not be any real danger. Likely just a murmur. Peter could remember the sweat that had also gathered along the column of the man’s throat last night and couldn’t help but taste the skin.

His tongue gently flicking over the skin before he latched on. Sucking gently and using his teeth to pull the skin into his mouth. Tony didn’t react, other than tangling his hand further into his hair before tucking him closer.

The sleeping man’s lips gently breathed against his knotted hair, soft noises escaping as the boy suckled his neck. Peter figured his lover didn’t get much sleep either and didn’t want to risk waking him. He’d made his mark, low enough not to be seen in his suit because Peter knew with Tony’s work a mark might not be good for business.

Remembering his own mark, his fingers gently lifted to his own neck and traced the light indents that had been wiped down when Tony cleaned them up. Yawning once more, Peter shivered when his fingers pressed on the bite.

His whole body accompanying his aches screaming that he belonged to someone. Now that Tony was here, the walls were painted, and he was encased in warm arms. He finally felt at home.


	2. Swan Prince & King Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony are doing well, but that pesky contractor tries to get in the way of things. Luckily they manage to work things out and important questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited sequel my love with some dramaaaa

The teen looked in the mirror at the outfit Tony had sent, it had been his Swan Prince costume for his performance. His thin fingers traced the outfits wings, remembering how they made him feel as he spun and leaped.

Tony would be dropping by later tonight, Peter giggled excitedly wishing his beloved would suddenly appear and hold him in his chest and smother him with kisses. The man’s attention drove him mad, Peter was almost sure he had been having symptoms of withdrawal when they were apart. 

Missing the warm feeling that bubbled in his abdomen every time the mob boss was around, the teen made his way to the kitchen. Tapping the drink drawer, Karen his AI who he’d promptly named after planktons wife, opened the drawer.

His fingers drifted among packets and tea bags, smiling at the fish shaped ones until he found a white chocolate hot chocolate, something he’d never heard of. White chocolate was good on occasion, mainly when it had to do with oreos but the boy gave it a try.  The drawer closed on its own as he headed to the cabinet that popped open, revealing a collection of mugs and tea cups. Picking a large red mug which lacked any real design, Peter scampered over to the water dispenser. Startling at the sound of the cabinet shutting, he’d really have to buy those adhesive stickers so the sound wouldn’t startle him so often.

He’d already broken one of his favorite tea cups because of it, but Tony had always been quick to restock his apartment. The new tea cup was the same in every single way, but Peter knew it wasn’t the original. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much.

Filling the mug with hot water, the boy kept the adhesive stickers in mind; wondering if he should tell Steve and they could go to the store. He could let Karen know, but the teen liked to go out every now and again. Plus if he didn’t do it now the life of another cup would probably be lost.

Dumping the packet of chocolate into his mug, another drawer met his hand so he could grab a spoon. Stirring firmly and relishing in the noise it made, distantly reminding him of when May or if he tried to think further back, his mother made him chocolate milk.

The fridge popped open, his dutiful AI making sure one of the fridges compartments wielding the whipped cream was ready for him to take. Taking the canister, Peter left it on the counter with his mug before padding to the front door. 

Opening it up, the boy’s eyes widened as the mysterious and creepy construction worker from before shoving a knife through Steve’s abdomen. One of the soldier's large hands instantly moved and pushed the teen back into the apartment while his other hand held to the wound.

His face locked in a grimace, especially as the man shoved the blond man to the side and onto the ground. Peter stared mortified until Steve’s gasp led him to turn and run back inside. The man following before Steve could reach for the gun strapped to his side.

Karen immediately flared loudly in warning, as the Swan ran into his room with his tail feathers and wings billowing behind him. Tears ran down the princes’ face, desperately trying to reach his bathroom only to feel a beefy arm reach around his waist.  Yanking him back hard into an equally stiff chest, a hand with a cloth quickly pressing over his mouth causing the world to go dark and cause his body to fall limp. The Swan Prince had been trapped.

The man carried the limp body, and kicked the shuddering soldier. Who’s shaking finger’s barely held the gun straight. The worker laughed, adjusting the limp boy so if the man did get a shot off it was only the boy who’d be hurt.

The blue gaze let the world know he was furious but Steve knew he couldn’t take the man down. Lowering the gun, Steve watched sadly with absolute hatred burning him up. He hadn’t meant to fail the child, and Tony might not be pleased with the man getting away with Peter.

But the blood clotted in his throat leading him to spit out his words, “You’re making a mistake,” the man didn’t seem to care. Probably unaware the sweet boy he’d decided to take belonged to the one and only Tony Stark.

He’d die horribly for such a crime, and considering the knife that Steve knew had torn through something vital, he didn’t feel bad in the slightest.

\---

The anger consuming the mob boss sent even his men into crying fits. Steve had been sent to immediate care, he did worry for the man but his precious innocent Swan had been taken and all the violence he’d dished out over the years wouldn’t compare to what would befall the swan trapper.

His men were currently reviewing the footage, trying desperately to find the culprit as quickly as possible. If they made their boss wait any longer in finding the dancer, they likely wouldn’t be alive by morning.

Tony’s nostrils flared as he exhaled, Happy watching his boss worriedly as the man walked through the boy’s apartment. Arms itching to have his boy, where he would be safe from possible lunatics.

The man didn’t know who his Swan Prince belonged to, and Tony couldn’t wait to show him. 

\---

The swan’s eyes opened with more effort than he’d thought he’d need, he was hunched over on his knees. Something hard pressing against his shoulder as he leaned against it, hands held up at an awkward angle.

Only then did he realize his wrist were locked in shackles, keeping him tethered to the pole he was leaning against. Jumping back frightened, images of Steve’s agony flashing in his brain while the adrenaline of trying to run began to build once more.

The shackles against his wrist clanged loudly as they clashed with the pole, making the boy’s head ring. The clattering vibration of the sound completely drowned out the sound of the contractor coming in with a catch pole.

Wide eyes took in the cracked cement room surrounding him, but before he could let out a breathless sob in his crouched state. A wire slipped over his head, the noose tightening as the man pulled him into a stand. The swan prince helpless not to follow as his hands bent upward to stable himself on the pole. 

His legs still shaking, not ready to work after the chloroform had worn off. It’s left over effects hadn’t been too bad considering his fear had quickly bypassed just about everything it could to encourage him to flee. But he couldn’t flee, not while he was chained and his once glorious outfit and feathers were scuffed with stains and the boy sobbed as he managed to glimpse down.

His coattails were dipped in blood, he knew it was Steve’s and the boy prayed to things he wasn’t sure he believed in that the man was okay. He wished he could apologize because this deranged man had clearly been after him and would have tried with or without Steve guarding him.

Peter knew he’d never forgive himself. Sniffling, the boy cringed as a deep chuckle sounded behind him.

“Ah, you do already know what to do,” Peter didn’t quite understand until he realized he was still gripping the pole in front of him. Fingers turning white with how much force he was using, but his legs had still decided to remain uncooperative.

“You are a dancer, aren’t you? I’m sure whoevers paying for your way of living has you trained on giving a good show. Now why don’t you dance on that pole and show me a good time sweetheart?” 

The teen openly sobbed at the suggestion, mind returning to his lover. He knew his lover was a brutal man when it came to business, but Tony would have never ask him to do such a thing. Tony had been attracted to the elegance he’d displayed in ballet, and although Peter knew the man may enjoy him swinging his hips and grinding on a metal pole. He never asked and seemed more focused on letting him set the pace of their relationship.

Not that Peter would mind learning how to work a pole if it made Tony happy, but now, when this horrid man wanted him to do it while so obviously afraid and powerless only made him want to cry and hide away.

Peter wished his king would arrive, would take him home or even to his own home. The one he had yet to see but knew was befitting of his lovers standards. As much as he loathed violence and shook him to the very core, the boy knew his fear now would forever greatly outway the fear he would have of a violent situation resulting from these circumstances.

He didn’t care about the world, or his captor as the man forced him forward by the pole around his neck to spur him to move. The boy stayed frozen, pitious pleas for his lover escaping his lips.

He wanted Tony, needed Tony to make everything better, no matter how he did it. He wanted this damn thing off his neck, and wanted to distance himself from the metal keeping him there. In a fit Peter tugged at his cuffs, repeatedly smashing them against the pole as he screamed.

His head was forcefully pulled back at the reaction, the strain hurting immensely as his tense muscles were pulled wrong. The catch pole’s wire scratched into his skin, feeling remarkably close to carpet burn but Peter knew some spots were likely bleeding.

“C’mon you little slut,” the word caught the boy off guard. It’s intention no doubt crude, making the boy feel worthless much as he did when Skip had been getting on him about his dancing and figure. The Swan Prince his lover painted him to be seemed to be slipping back into the depressed and skinny dancer he had been before Tony found him.

“I-I don’t know how,” The boy wept, so frightened he feared he may fall again into the darkness that had consumed him not so long ago. He was a prisoner to this man, and one to his fear.

The teen figured he’d said something right since the catch pole on his neck loosened and came off, and the boy smiled in relief as he continued to cry. Head now leaning against the cold pole that his hands continued to hold in a vice grip.

The small bit of relief fell away immediately as the man crowded against his back. His body even through the jumpsuit radiating a sick heat and sweaty smell that Peter figured he’d be melting off his skin later in the shower. If there was a later.

“You must not be a very good dancer then,” The man insulted, large and scratched up flakky hands gripping his hip. Pushing him against the pole so his groin pressed against it uncomfortably, leading to more sobs. 

The open back of his shirt left him open to the man’s kisses, his beard scratchy and unkempt. It’s wiry nature nothing compared to feeling of Tony’s goatee running across his skin. The man attempted to make him grind against the pole as the teen shivered horrified.

“Tony,” the boy whimpered, chest spasming with his panic especially as he felt the man’s erection press against his ass.

“You can call me alpha little boy,” the man groaned, finding the mark that Tony had sucked into his skin the other day as a parting gift. 

“And you say you’re not someone’s slut,” Peter in an attempt to push the man away from his precious mark, elbowed the man hard. A pained grunt clearly escaped near the boy’s ear, causing him to drop to his knees as if that’d save him before he tried to hide his head.

“You little bitch!” The man shouted, leg moving back to kick the small figure on the ground only for an echoing roar to reach of air and a cry of pain to follow. A bullet had torn through the workers shoulder as Tony watched the man fall. His men rushing in and grabbing the man, taking him away for Tony to deal with later. 

Dropping beside his lover, the mob boss cooed.

“Oh my Swan Prince,” the cowering child lowered his arms, his tear stained face immediately scrunching as he began to sob and struggle to lean into Tony's arms while his arms remained trapped.

The man held his lover close, letting his swan burrow into his throat as he inspected the shackles and looked to Happy, “Get a wrench,” the man scurried to do so.

“I’m here now,” He whispered, pressing kisses against the boy’s hairline and rocking them. Big eyes lifted to him, the same suffering look he’d held when they’d met consuming those big eyes. Yet an adoration that had been there as well remained.

Peter’s chin lifted, soft lips pressing to his lovers as his eyes fell shut. Tony returned the kiss softly, letting their foreheads remain pressed together as his prince spoke.

“Thank you,”

“Anything for you my love,” Tony promised, “I’ll make that monster pay, don’t worry my little prince. Your king is here to make everything better,”

“My king,” the boy whispered, and then he did it again, and again. Kisses peppered between the two of them, the swan prince giving himself over to his king trusting him to make things right.

“How’s Steve?” the boy asked tentatively, concern radiating off of him.

“He’s going to be okay, but you’ll have a new guard for some time and if Steve doesn’t want to come back then he won’t,”

The boy nodded, looking a little more appeased but conflicted at his last statement. Happy came up, a wrench in his hand as he got to work of freeing the boy’s wrists. When they were free, the boy quickly jumped into his lover’s arms.

“Let me see your wrist darling,” The teen handed them over, letting his lovers thumbs rub against the skin before the boy looked up at the other man’s inhale. His lover’s strong calloused yet soft hands reached forward and tilted his head to the side, the knuckles of his left hand running over the red marks etched along the column of the boy’s throat where small drops of blood splayed.

His eyes quickly found the catch pole on the ground causing him to growl, bunching the boy into his arms and immediately lifting him up.

“Let’s go home,” was all he said, and the boy nodded. Mixed feelings overtaking him at the thought of going back to his apartment. 

“We’re going to go back to my place my love, I ordered some soft blankets that are just waiting for you to snuggle into,” Tony conversed, as they settled in the car. The two secluded in the back seat, leading the Swan to straddle the man he’d crowned as his king before burying his face in his chest and throat.

Tony's strong arms held the boy to him, sweeping along his sides and over his back which the boy whimpered at. Letting the motions sweep away the other man’s lips. Those same hands he loved to feel on his skin drifted up to his face. Wiping away tears, the king leaned forward their lips a breath apart.

“Did anything else happen that I need to know about?” Tony asked, eyes dark but Peter felt no need to run or even feel threatened. The boy shook his head, leaning his face back against the man’s palms.

“I’m sorry the outfit got ruined,” the boy whispered, looking down at his disheveled form.

“That’s not important, I’ll get you a better one,” The older man assured, “One much prettier, made of silk that will run over your skin so nicely you’ll feel like you’re dreaming,” 

“Okay,” he gave a timid smile, and buried himself back into the man’s chest. 

“I’m so sorry this happened,” The man apologized into the boy’s hair. His hand moving to cup the back of the boy’s neck, fingers gliding over the indentations and scratches.

“It’s not your fault, he wanted me. Not because of you,” Peter tried, his arms gliding up until they were around the back of the mob bosses neck and tangling in his hair.

“And that’s not your fault either,” Tony returned, watching as the boy’s head tilted up to look at him. “That man thought he could use you, he stole you because he was too afraid to try gaining your affection the right way. You are a prince Pete, and you deserve to be treated as such,”

Peter gave a tearful giggle, “You know I’m not a real prince?” the boy asked, a frown gently taking over his features as the construction workers comment came to mind. Of course Tony caught the shift, and kissed the small frown until it went away.

“You are to me, and to everyone who has seen you dance my love,” the assurance made the boy’s stomach go warm, reminding him of his hot chocolate that had been left on the counter. His dry throat now wanted the drink more than ever. 

Turning his head to the side Peter watched the snow as they drove through it before looking back to his lover, finally realizing he sounded hoarse, “When we get home could I have some hot chocolate?” 

A huff of laughter escaped the elder man as he nodded, “Yeah baby, then you can shower and I’ll make you more,”

“We can snuggle in those blankets you got?”

“Mhm, we can do whatever you want,” The mob boss promised, noticing how tired his lover looked. The shower would likely wake him up a little, but Tony knew the stress of the day would likely lead him to crash during their snuggle session.

Pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead, the car stopped with a knock on the glass separating them from Happy. The boy turned his head, eyes bulging as he looked at the mansion through the tinted window.

It screamed ‘Tony’ to the child, with its high ceilings and extravagant grand staircases leading up to the front door. Happy blocked his view as he opened the  cardoor, Tony gently carrying the teen out as the swan’s bloodied coattails dragged on the thin layers of snow on the ground.

Peter realized then the coattails had torn which allowed them to drag along the floor, if he’d been dancing with them at this length he’d likely had twisted his ankle in stepping on it or it somehow wrapping around his ankle.

His lover was careful as he took them up the steps, the layers of frost making him extra attentive with every step he took. When they reached the door, Happy unlocked it and pushed the heavy doors open.

“You can put on some of my clothes, my boxers may be a little big for you though unless you don’t want any,” Tony informed, but the boy was too enraptured in the dark wood floor that accentuated the dark room with white post. A deep tan painting the walls, while a large black chandelier hung above them, it’s bulbs a soft glow. 

Other dark accents held to the room, the curtains, the bannisters, the wall sconces. The open archways that lead them through the halls and down to the kitchen made the boy feel small, and overwhelmed. And he’d thought the kitchen in his apartment had been big, Tony’s kitchen here was humongous. 

Tony settled him on a barstool, the boy leaned on the black marble countertops as Tony’s drawer opened to reveal a similar set up. He figured Tony did have an AI but Tony hadn’t even needed to say anything, meaning the AI was likely with him at all times.

“You made the white chocolate one?” the man asked, remembering seeing it on the counter top of the boy’s apartment.

“Yeah,” the boy whispered, watching as the man walked amongst the room and made his drink. His eyes trailing the strong body he loved so dearly to be held against, and those dexterous hands that seemingly had a conscious of their own.

“Like what you see?” the man teased, although his voice was still soft, considerate of the other events that had occured. 

“Always,” the boy returned, suddenly a little self conscious. Here he was torn, bloodied, disheveled, and Tony was in suit pants, a dress shirt and vest hugging to him making him look extremely powerful.

A dark oak cabinet shut after Tony had grabbed two black mugs, the sound making the boy flinch, reminding him of why he’d opened the door to begin with. He was crying in seconds. Hiding his face in his hands, leaning into the touch as Tony had gracefully maneuvered around the counter and hugged him to his chest.

“It’s alright my Swan prince, we’re okay,” Tony held the boy tightly, carding his fingers through slightly knotted hair, “It was just the cabinet baby,”

The words led the boy to explain, Tony nodding, realizing Peter did have a very good reason to sob so suddenly. He also made a note to make sure to buy some of those stickers for himself as well. 

Once Peter let go, Tony departed and quickly made up the drink before applying a heavy amount of whipped cream to the boys and not much on his own. The boy took the mug in both hands, sipping on it and retreating when it was too hot.  It was quiet as they drank, Tony leaning against the counter and watching the boy as the whipped cream painted his lips. The sight endeared the older man, but rage still held to him tightly. 

The relief in having his prince here in his home, safe, helped him feel better but he’d need the man torn apart to truly feel at peace.

“I like your house,” Peter broke the silence, handing his finished cup over as Tony rinsed it in the sink before depositing it in the dishwasher and doing the same with his own.

“You could live here,” Tony replied quickly, and Peter remembered when he’d first met Happy and he’d told him he’d prefer them together anyway. He’d miss the apartment though, with Steve’s painting and his studio.

Noticing the boy’s cogs turning Tony offered, “We could keep it and you come stay here anytime you want to?” Peter nodded at that, rubbing his arms and shifting uncomfortably.

“Tony?”

“Yeah Pete?”

“Can we shower now?” the question hurt the elder man’s heart, he nodded sympathetically. Picking the boy up before Peter could set his bare feet on the floor. Tony didn’t know why he felt the need to keep the boy from walking anywhere, and Peter certainly looked a little confused but he didn’t say anything so Tony assumed he didn’t mind.

Peter really didn’t, it allowed him to look around the house, and press his face into his king's throat and inhale his cologne. Peter didn’t pay attention as they went through the the large home after a while, the layout so grand he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to remember where everything is.

All he knew is they went up two other flights of stairs meaning the house had three stories, but even then he’s seen other small staircases that seemed to lead to nooks and other smaller rooms.

He may not do well with tight spaces, but he assumed those small rooms were more comforting than constricting so he’d likely spend a good amount of time in those places. Only if Tony didn’t mind that is. This still wasn’t his house, he didn’t know the rules.

Another set of double doors came into view, Tony pushing them open to reveal his bedroom. The bed had to be bigger than a king, with its black sheet’s and fluffy red and gold blankets folded at the end.

Red and gold accents made the black in the room darker, dim lighting reminding him of one of the candle lit dinners Tony had treated him to not so long ago. Peter almost giggled at the mini bar in the room, knowing how his lover adored his scotch.

Peter then realized the severe contrast to their homes, where his was white Tony’s was black. Where baby pink shined, blood red bled. The grey in his home to Tony was gold. Even his bright LEDs were glistening brighter than the dim ambient lighting that consumed the mansion.  The boy couldn’t help but think of the godfather movies, but in a way the darkness was welcoming where sometimes the light in his home made him turn away.

Tony took them into the restroom, the boy not believing he could be impressed anymore but was proven wrong. The shower had a long curved bench you could sit on or simply recline. Jets lining the walls, along with rainfall shower faucets covering the entire ceiling behind the glass.

Two valves were beside it, both heating options for the floor and the bench. Tony turned both on, settling him on his feet for once as his familiar hands helped remove his Swan prince outfit.

Once his body was bare, Tony set the ruined outfit on the counter before turning the shower on and urging him in. Peter did so, glad his feet weren’t freezing and the warmth heated his skin without scolding him. 

Before the boy could ask if Tony would be joining him, the man was pulling off his tie then his vest. Unbuttoning his shirt with experienced fingers, before sliding it off. The boy loved staring at the man’s scarred and built chest.  Taking comfort at the experience and effort that wrote itself across the man’s skin, the boy shivered as the man’s belt chimed as he removed it. Kicking off his shoes and removing his socks, his dress pants followed before he moved to take his watch off.

Tony tossed the outfit down a laundry chute, before opening the glass door and stepping in. The mob boss encroached on the smaller bodies space, an arm wrapping around his hip and pulling their bodies together. 

The swan braced his hands against his lover’s pecs, leaning into the man’s warmth as Tony peppered his hair with kisses.

“I was so afraid,” Tony admitted, the video of the boy desperately running for what he thought was his life and succumbing to chloroform flashing in his mind.

Peter perked up at those words but couldn’t quite look up at his without getting water in his eyes. So the boy did the next best thing, placing his lips over the patch of skin near Tony's collar bone where the boy always made his mark and replied.

“Me too,” Tony nodded, he of course knew that but it was nice to hear Peter get things off of his chest, especially since when they first met Peter hadn’t been very open about his problems.

Tony released a soft groan when the boy sucked his skin into his mouth, his teeth gently pulling at the skin as the boy wound his arms around the back of his neck. Tony took this opportunity to grab the shampoo, it was just as expensive as the boy’s except the scent was nowhere near as fruity. In fact it fragrance greatly mimicked his cologne. Peter likely didn’t mind, he’d been told on a great many occasions that Peter liked how he smelled. The boy moaned tiredly against his skin, tangling his weak fingers into his lovers nape.

Tony made sure to wipe the suds out, grabbing the conditioner and getting it deep in the boy’s hair which gave him time to shampoo his own. Peter looked around confused, and Tony remembered normally Peter used this time to wash his face. 

Tony’s skin care routine had been set up by a dermatologist, and his equipment was all under the sink so Peter wouldn’t be using any. Not that the boy’s skin wasn’t perfect, but Tony did plan to always pamper his little prince. He could set that appointment later though.

“Just wash your body sweetheart, I’ll get you set up with face wash and such tomorrow,” Peter nodded in agreement, grabbing the body wash, a brand he didn’t recognize. Tony rinsed his hair, applying the conditioner when he noticed Peter was looking around for likely a luffa.

Chuckling fondly, Tony lathered the body wash in his hands and washed the boy himself. Paying attention to the boy’s backside where that monster had pressed himself against. A whispered ‘thank you’ was barely heard over the rush of water pounding around them.

The teen could feel as the man’s fingers inspected his skin for any marks, none were made but it didn’t stop his eyes from tearing up as Tony traced the mark that had caused ‘alpha’ to call him a slut.

He knew he shouldn’t doubt the man, but Tony had said before he could ask him anything.

“Do you love me?” the man’s hands stopped, before he turned the little ballerina around so they were facing one another again.

“Yes, I love you more than life itself. And if there’s anything you need me to do to prove that to you, then I’ll do it,” the kiss Peter pushed them into let the inventor know the boy was pleased with the answer, incredibly so.

“I’m sorry, it’s just he said-I didn’t want to be some slut, and I knew you wouldn’t- but I had-” the boy cried and tried to ramble only to be kissed heavily. Tony turned the water off in their haze of kissing, pulling apart as the boy hiccuped and leaned into his arms.

“You’re not, it doesn’t matter what that monster said. I appreciate you, Pete. I was in love with you the moment we met, the moment I saw you. I was so angry at that man for shoving you, berating you when you’d stolen my heart as you danced. I knew the second you twirled on that stage, I’d rather die watching you dance than live at all,”

“You’re incredibly smart, you know how to make me smile. You light up the room you’re in, and have been a beacon in my dark and gritty world. And if I had to tear this world apart to keep an angel like yourself safe, the world wouldn’t stand a chance,”

Tony said these things as he led them from the shower and toweled them down, grabbing some lotion that wouldn’t make the boy’s skin as soft as the baby oil the boy used but it’d work for now. The mob boss was just as gentle as he massaged the boy’s legs, causing Peter to lean heavily on his shoulders.

“The world doesn’t stand a chance,” Tony murmured into his skin, knowing he practically ran the U.S itself and he’d hacked and broken through enough of other countries security to be able to run the world.

“I love you Peter,” Tony hummed, guiding them back to the counter as the boy held to his towel. 

“I love you too,” the boy murmured, big bambi eyes looking up as Tony grabbed a comb and began to comb the child's hair. The teen giggled at the feeling, feeling incredibly small as a grin split on the man’s face.

Peter knew why, Tony adored it when the boy’s wet hair furled up into curls. They boinged back as Tony ran the comb through them, causing him to laugh more as the boy began to shiver at the cold.

Brushing his own hair, Tony took their towels and threw them through the laundry chute as well. The inventor lifted the little one up again, setting him down on the bed to be engulfed in a golden blanket that made the little one groan.

Tony slid into bed, swaddling the teen in the golden blanket and pulling him into his chest before the man pulled the duvet black blanket over them. Peter couldn’t help but notice Tony’s bed was firmer than his own, but he didn’t mind.

Wriggling closer, Peter ached to reach out while stuck in his covers. Wanting to run his fingers over the man’s scars, when they first started becoming intimate Tony had some reservations. When they’d first showered together, Peter had paid more attention to his muscles rather than the scars but the next day in bed the conversation had come up.

The inventor seemed to notice what the boy wanted, and helped adjust the blankets so their chest could touch and Peter could run his hands over the marks. Tony had yet to tell him the stories, and considering Peter’s aversion to violence he wasn’t quite sure he wanted the boy to know.

But considering the silence they were left in, and the wonder in the boy’s eyes Tony let his stories flow. 

“The one you’re touching, I got that after a deal had gone wrong. A stray bullet went flying and tore right through me, I found the man while I was still bleeding and beat him into the ground,” 

“And this one?” the boy asked, fingers moving up to the knick that cut through one of his abs.

“Shrapnel, a gun had been shot by...well a bigger gun and nearly exploded in my hands. I let go in time but it kicked back a little hard,” 

The man shivered as Peter’s hand roamed, looking over for more of the marks that peaked his interest in particular. The one on his bicep quickly brought him closer, Peter pressed a kiss to the scar and looked up tiredly.

Tony started with the story, “I had a bodyguard, new guy who I’d hired along with Steve. I wasn’t sure which I hated more, Steve has never had a problem with talking back to me and it infuriated me to no end. But he’s about the greatest guard I’ve ever had around,”

“Do you think we could visit Steve soon?” Peter broke in, earning a nod in turn. And Tony then continued.

“And my other guard at the time, Zemo, wasn’t really the best. He didn’t really fit the mold, and didn’t really care for the work. He tried stabbing me, I dislodged him only for the knife to go through my arm. Steve tore him off, did what he had to do and I kept Steve on,”

“I’m sorry he hurt you,” the boy whispered, “I’m sorry anyone’s hurt you,” 

“That’s not your fault baby,” Tony chuckled, eyelids fluttering as the boy kissed amongst his many scars.

“You know, that’s why I had Steve watch you. I knew he’d do whatever he could to keep you safe, he cares, and can take a beating,” 

“Is that why you’re armed most of the time now to?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, kissing the dancers forehead.

“Now you tell me my prince, what dances have you been doing?” Peter shrugged, mind fumbling to the pole from before. Something across his his face went sorrowful, leaving Tony to kiss his face.

“I um, there was a new routine I was trying out for another dance,” the boy informed, an idea coming to mind. Of course him and Natasha could talk about it later when they danced, not exactly pole dancing but he’d love to learn something special for the Don. She probably knew other dance teachers who could help.

“Would you ask me to pole dance?” Peter murmured, unable to look into the older man’s eyes.

“No,” Tony answered, “You don’t have to do anything for me that you don’t want to,” Peter nodded, going back to tracing more scars. A long one along his ribs, leading him to to use his middle finger to drag down it.

“That one was another knife, I don’t know how well the man’s aim was or what he was even trying to do. But he swiped down and I kicked him away,” 

“What are you going to do to-” Peter trailed off realizing he’d never gotten the man’s name.

“You don’t need to worry about what I’m going to do to him my swan prince, just know your king is going to make him pay,” 

“I know you will,” the boy murmured, pressing a kiss to the elder man’s jaw before nuzzling back under the man’s chin and sucking idly on his favorite part of the man. The Don’s strong arms wound around the boy tightly, resting his lips against the boy’s drying hair before his own AI turned out the lights, letting them rest.

\---

Tony woke first, looking down at his sleeping angel who had sweat and grimace on his brow. Meaning the boy would be waking up soon, dreams only did happen right before you wake up.  Shaking his young lover, the boy’s eyes opened looking suspiciously watery. But his sweet features smoothed out, loving eyes meeting the older man's. 

“Morning Swan prince,”

“Good morning,” the boy yawned with a smile, limbs stretching as he snuggled back into the man’s chest, a question in the air, “Are you my Swan king then? Like what type of bird are you, or are you not a bird at all?”

The question was sleepy causing the older man to laugh, the boy’s body shook with the rumble of Tony’s. 

“I don’t know I could be a vulture, a hawk, a crow,” Tony went on.

“You’re not a vulture, don’t you have people for that?” The boy murmured, going back and sucking the spot to further his mark.

“Crow then?” the boy nodded.

“That’s good, they’re smart,” 

“Mhm I’ve heard,” Tony gave a little stretch himself, pulling the boy tighter into the curve of his body and curling into a fetal position the best he could without hurting the boy, but luckily Peter was rather flexible. His leg smushed against the bed curled up in between Tony’s while his other lifted over the Don’s hip.

“I might do gymnastics again, maybe some new dance classes. Since I guess I don’t need to work, would that be okay?”

“Of course baby, I’ll call Nat and you two can talk,” Peter nodded into his sternum, it’d been to plan to talk to Nat about it anyway. He didn’t exactly have her number though, Karen did.

“I can dance Swan prince,” Tony murmured, smiling widely as the boy happily looked up at him. Those curious eyes captivating him, “I know, I‘m good at it to love,”

“What dances do you know?”

“Salsa, swing, foxtrot,” the man’s eyes lowered seductively, “I can sweep you off your feet with a seductive slow dance, a waltz to, sadly I don’t do any of your pretty dancing but I am good with dancing with partners,”

“I had a feeling,” the boy returned, flirting back in a way Tony wasn’t quite used to but that’s not to say it wasn’t welcomed. Tony enjoyed the blush that traveled down the boy’s body, as they smiled at one another. 

“I know a few of those, you could teach me to salsa,” looking embarrassed Peter continued, “I’ve also never really had a chance to slow dance,”

“Never?”

The boy looked a little ashamed, “I’ve, well. It’s just never come up, and not many people wanted to dance with me,” 

“Well that’s their loss, c’mon get up. I’m going to teach you how to slow dance,” Tony detangled them, sitting up with Peter following along. Hugging the blanket to his skin where Tony had no shame.

He wandered over to the closet, pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Grabbing an extra pair of sweats for the boy and his favorite AC-DC shirt. Peter took them and slid them on, frowning slightly when he realized the pants hung off his feet.

“Why don’t we try boxers?” Tony suggested, taking back the sweats before handing him the boxers. Peter had to fasten the drawstrings so they didn’t slip off his dancers hips causing Tony to laugh. Before beckoning the boy closer, Peter followed.

Letting Tony set up his feet, and set his hands. One resting on his lover’s shoulder, and the the other gripping his hip. 

“All you have to do is let me lead Swan Prince,” the boy nodded as Tony instructed his movements. Keeping their chest touching, as Tony slid his hands around the boy. Moving to grasp his hand in his own, before he dipped him.

Peter squealed, getting the hang of moving in tandem. The dance easy until something changed, and Tony’s hand slid onto his bottom. His stance becoming even straighter as Tony’s hips pressed closer to his own.

“You want to salsa?”

The boy nodded, and Tony spun them quickly with a sauve grin on his face.

“Your wish is my command,”

\---

The two followed the doctor to Steve’s room, where Peter nearly burst into tears at the sight of Steve. The man was sitting up, a soft smile on his face as he noticed Peter. That smile faltered at the state of the boy’s neck, just a little red but still noticeable.

“Are you alright?” Peter whimpered, only moving forward when Tony nudged him since Peter had frozen. 

“I’m doing alright Peter, how are you?” Steve returned, eyes still latching to the boy’s throat and assessing him for further injury. 

“I’m okay. And I’m really really sorry you got hurt,” the boy suddenly sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. As much as Tony wanted to offer the boy some comfort and assure it wasn’t his fault, he knew Peter needed to hear it from Steve.

Peter and Steve’s relationship varied from cordial in a work way, protective, and caring. It also varied on parental, to an older and younger sibling kind of love. Tony almost minded until he realized, Steve’s attachment did indeed make him more protective and attentive to Peter’s needs.

“It’s not your fault,” The blond assured, reaching out and patting the boy’s arms which brought Peter forward. The teen wanted to hug the man but seemed to afraid to, not until Steve hugged him and made sure Peter’s arms were high enough not to meddle with the wound.

The brunet sobbed into the dorito man’s shoulder, the soldier whispering repeatedly that it wasn’t his fault, “Peter you know this is apart of my job, I’m going to get hurt and that’s never going to be your fault,”

“But, but, but, he stabbed you because of me,” the swan sobbed, body shaking as Steve rubbed his back. 

“Peter a thousand men could stab me, and I’d let them do it again and again if it meant you’d be safe. And I am so sorry, Peter,” Steve moved the boy and took his face in his hand to look into his eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you from getting hurt, and I promise I will try my best to make sure nothing like this happens again,”

“Steve, he stabbed you,” the boy whimpered. Hugging to the man’s shoulders, as he cried.

“I know,” the soldier exhaled, going quiet and just letting the boy cry himself out while offering as much comfort as he could. Steve met eyes with Tony, an agreement between them.

When Steve had found out how young his bosses love interest was, he was more than upset. They’d argued endlessly until he’d found out the hell the boy’s been through, and how taken the teen was with Tony.

He could also see how the boy made Tony feel, made him react. He could only wonder how Tony had felt when he’d found out the boy had been taken. Considering the remaining anger built up in his bosses eyes, Steve figured the construction worker hadn’t been properly dealt with.

For going after the Swan, the man would be demolished, and the process would be slow. 

“You want in?” The man mouthed to him, and Steve gave a nod. He likely wouldn’t be able to do as much as he wanted, possibly a few punches and a stab but Tony would be the one gutting him.  His thin knives would slice veins while his bigger ones would break bone and possibly tear off limbs. 

Peter’s tears stopped after two hours, his eyes tired as Steve scooted over allowing the boy to hop up on the bed. Promptly falling asleep, his head resting on the soldiers shoulder as the two men began to talk.

“We’re going to make him pay,” Tony spoke, voice dead.

“What’d the bastard do to Peter?” 

“Chloroform, chained him to a pole, got a little close and tried moving him with a catch pole,” Tony listed off, Steve nodding as he ran his hands over the boy’s neck. Glad for the explanation.  Flexing his fist, Steve knew he’d have to punch the man extra hard. 

“You think you’re going to continue working after this? Because I’d say your promise to Peter wouldn’t last long if you didn’t,”

“You and I both know a stab wound isn’t enough to keep me down,” Steve returned, before looking up with a warning, “You need to tread carefully now Tony,”

“I know,” the man sighed. Steve was right, his men other than Happy now knew about the boy. Knew there was someone who could be used against him, who was small and vulnerable. A perfect target.

Steve didn’t look too convinced only offering, “I’ll be there,” 

“I’m glad, I think I want him staying with me from time to time. Meaning more security, I know your friend Bucky is in need of work and if you trust him to help with Peter I’ll hire him,” Tony informed.

Steve thought back to his friend who was in desperate need of work, Bucky would be a fine candidate in protection. They had similar background training and experience, and the man would kill without hesitation if someone dared to hurt the kid.

“I’ll give him a call,” Steve informed, looking to the nurse as she knocked on the door. She checked his chart, upped his painkillers and set off. The soldier sighed, yawning before Tony grabbed the beds remote and reclined it.

“Get some sleep Steve, you’re no good to Peter and I in a hospital bed,” Steve huffed a laugh at the man’s smile. 

\---

Wilson Grandun, a construction worker/carpenter with a long history of sexual assault sat tied to a chair. Limbs cramping at the tightness of the restraints but neither Steve or Tony cared. Peter was safe back at the mansion with Happy and Bucky, likely hiding in their bed and watching a movie, while sipping on some hot chocolate. 

Tony smiled maliciously at his prey, the gagged man’s eyes blown wide and horrified at the sight of him.

“Surprised to see me? I mean you seemed to realize my Swan had some sort of beneficiary, but that’s too impersonal. I love my Swan, and do you know what I see when I look at you? Someone so low that not even pity could save them, you think a real man would force someone to be with them?”

The man didn’t even try to answer, his muffled cries continued to plead for forgiveness but Tony wasn’t listening.

“My swan should be cherished, held and appreciated. Not fondled and manhandled by a filthy inferior jackass who probably spends his night throwing up cheap liquor,” Tony swirled a hammer in his hand that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Laughing the Don struck forward, the hammer smashing against the man’s mouth, cracking his teeth causing them to fall down his throat and lodge themselves into his lips and further into his gums. 

“I don’t know why people continue to scream when it won’t get them anywhere,” the comment was sarcastic but only Steve cracked a smile because Tony’s rage had pushed closer to the surface.

He normally enjoyed these moments of torture, although the urge to blugen the man was strong, but Tony would regret it if he didn’t do Peter justice in making the man suffer. Contemplating the hammer, Tony brought it down hard on the man’s hand watching as the boy jolted. His appendages were already looking pale at the lack of blood flow. So t he Don had been surprised the man had even felt it.

But there was reason for the restraints, without so much blood flow when he cut the fuckers arms off he wouldn’t get too dirty. Setting the hammer down, Tony looked to Steve who brought forth the cleaver.

The soldier sent an icy glare at the man, never having been so happy to be back to work. Tony took the cleaver, twirling the knife between dexterous fingers before slamming it through the man’s left arm just below the elbow.

The appendage struck the floor with a flop as muffled screaming echoed throughout the warehouse.

“I’m  _ not _ sorry, I know it hurts but you didn’t seem to care about scaring and ringing my swans neck. So why should I care if you want me to stop? You didn’t stop when Peter wanted you to,”

Tony’s mind drifted to that morning, where he set his boy in his lap explaining he was going to confront the monster. Peter had curled into himself before clutching to his shoulders. Sobbing, pleading with him not to go, to stay with him.  Begging him to stay away from the monster, pleading to keep Steve away from him too because Peter the smart boy that he was knew Steve would be involved. Considering Bucky and Happy would be left to watch him, it wasn’t that hard to figure out.

“I love you,” Peter had cried, hugging him tightly as they began to leave.

“I love you too my prince, and that’s why I have to do this,” the boy nodded, kissing the older man sweetly before pressing another to his cheek. 

Coming back to himself at the sound of ugly cries, Tony looked up again and watched the blood drip down his clever. Pulling back his arm Tony slammed the weapon through the man’s thigh.  Expression blank as he went into auto pilot, hacking apart the meat of the man’s leg before it simply fell off. Grinning at his next idea, and growling at the thought of the man grinding up on his prince, Tony hacked through the man’s genitals without a second thought but unbeknownst to him Steve flinched.

“Steve, I believe it’s your turn to show our guest some hospitality,” 

“Certainly,” Tony left the room with a smile as he heard the sounds of Steve’s fist hitting skin. 

\---

The Don chuckled as he swung the boy around on the dance floor, his hands drifting over the the small body causing breathy moans to escape near their lips.

“We could take this dance to the bedroom,” Tony informed, cheekily causing the boy to laugh at the joke.

“You can  _ take _ me anywhere,” the dancer informed, a lust in his vocal cords that made the Don pull him closer when Peter was almost sure it wasn’t possible.

“Tempting but I’d prefer to do things where only I can see you,” the boy agreed wholeheartedly, gliding his leg up his lovers before settling on his hip and grinding against the older man eliciting a moan.

The Don used his hands to grip the youngers ass, encouraging his other leg to hop up around his waist. Peter did so, holding the man’s face in his hands before he suckled along the man’s neck. Careful not to make any real marks that weren’t in his special spot.

Considering Tony’s workers knew of his existence he probably could have left marks, and some of his business partners probably have heard something. But Peter still figured it’d seem a little unprofessional, even if some may find it more of a reason to bend to Tony’s authority.

Tony hadn’t ever said anything about it and seemed to enjoy the spot along his collar bone just as much as Peter did. Carrying them back to their room, Tony crushed the boy to the bed. Dominating the dancers body completely, grinding hard against the boy’s crotch. 

Forcing their lips together, the boy panting and moaning around the man’s tongue as they rubbed against one another. The swan’s hands twining through the Don’s unruly hair. His body always so susceptible to his lover.

“Tony,” the boy croaked, as the man tore through his shirt to bite along his neck and shoulders. 

“My beautiful, gorgeous, boy. Precious, god I love you,” the man praised, watching as the boy’s blushing face bled down his chest as he sucked possessive marks over pale skin.  A cry escaped the small body as he came in his pants.

The overstimulation as the man continued to grind together leading him to hold on tightly, thighs shaking as he hugged to the man’s hips. Tears slipped past his hairline as Tony began unbuckling his pants.  Shivers running up his spine as his pants and boxers dragged over his dick, the sensations causing more moans to escape as Tony’s calloused hands ran over his chest as a small mercy.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Tony whispered into the boy’s skin, a returning whine met his ears leading him to continue. Taking pleasure in how sensitive Peter was, Tony chuckled as the boy pulled his legs up to his chest to urge Tony to continue.

The boy wasn’t expecting for the man to lean over, gliding his tongue over his cock. Cleaning off the leftover cum, before his tongue wiggled at the slit. Sucking and slurping some precum nearly leading to Peter kicking him.  Tony only laughed, the vibrations bringing the small cock back to hardness as Peter cried.

“Perfect,” the more experienced man purred, reaching over and grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. The urge to dive in with two was strong, but he’d never push. Starting with his index finger, Tony was reminded of why he never started with two.  Peter’s body never seemed to loosen all that much, having sex with Peter made him feel as if he’d stuck his cock in a warm, wet vacuum hose. When his second finger made its way inside, the boy screamed because the second he was in, Tony made sure to assault the bundle of nerves that set the boy’s body alight. 

“You want to cum again now, or on my cock my love? I’ll give you whatever you want,” adding another finger the dancer’s body arched, shivering as he bubbled up a sob.

“Anything,” Peter said breathlessly, fisting his fingers in the sheet as his lover fucked him with his fingers quickly eliciting squelching sounds that had him cringing in embarrassment.

“You can have both or can you handle that darling?” Peter nodded furiously, not knowing if he could and Tony seemed to realize this as well. Tony had no problem getting off on his own if Peter could quite participate, maybe he wouldn't even get off at all. 

Adding another finger, the stretch had Peter’s half hard cock spurting again. An orgasm tearing through the small body, as Tony continued to rub his sweet spot through it. Milking the small prostate as sweat gathered upon the smaller bodies skin.

“That’s it my swan prince, let it go,” the boy listened to his king, cum leaking from his cock as he tried desperately to lean forward and latch onto the older man. 

“Do you want more birdie?”

“Want you,” the boy moaned out, with surprising strength the child pulled the older man further on top of him.

“You sure?” Tony asked, eyes serious as he looked into trusting teary eyes. Nodding, the boy waited until he realized his lover needed to hear him say it.

“I’m sure,”

“And if it gets to much, you tell me to stop,” Tony informed, waiting for another confirmation.

“Okay,” smiling Tony slicked up his cock with a more than generous amount of lube, letting his erection heat it before he lined himself up with the boy’s hole. Cock straining through the zipper of his pants.

“Wanna feel you,” the boy whimpered, and Tony tore through his clothes at the request. Understanding the boy’s need for comfort, and skin contact. Pushing home in one thrust, the boy cried out, wrapping tightly around the Don.

“Fuck Pete,” Tony groaned, ravishing his neck while he let the boy adjust. Once Peter didn’t feel as tense, Tony began his thrust and basked in the moans that resulted in them. He added a few grunts of his own, entangling their lips as they kissed madly. 

It didn’t take long for the boy to scratch up his back, moaning and working himself back on each thrust.

“Yes, please, yes,” the boy chanted, practically drooling as his lover fucked his brains out. His small cock was hard once again as it bounced against the hard plains of Tony’s abs. Tony reached quickly between them, enveloping the cock in his palm as he began to jerk the appendage in tandem with his thrust.

The boy met his end then, moaning weakly as he buried his face in the older man’s shoulder. Body moving with Tony’s thrust before a familiar drawn out groan reached his ear and a warmth spread throughout his abdomen.

“You did so well Pete, of course you did. You’re my perfect prince,” Tony hummed in his afterglow. Separating them and making sure to assure the boy he’d be back and he needed to clean them up. You’d think Peter wouldn’t have to be told that every time they had sex, but Tony decided not to question it.

When Tony returned from the bathroom, the boy was seemingly asleep. Serene and limp, surrounded by blankets that made his pale skin seem ever brighter. Tony loved him.

The boy’s eyelids fluttered as he came closer, running a hand through sweat matted hair before Tony carefully cleaned the cum from the boy’s chest and his sticky thighs. Repeatedly swiping the cum that tried to dribble from the boy’s hole. They’d have to shower and wash the sheets in the morning.

“Ton-” the boy murmured, eyes barely opened as Tony chucked the towel down the laundry chute before crawling beside the boy. A soft and sincere look passed over his face, as the boy coddled closer and rested a hand on his cheek. Thumb sweeping across his goatee, as he gave a soft smile in turn.

“Marry me,” Tony whispered, not wanting to ever wake up alone in bed ever again. The boy’s eyes widened, tears welling up before he shut his eyes tight and nodded with a smile on his face.

“Yes,” 


End file.
